Dream
by Zhena HiK
Summary: – Como tu capitán tengo derechos sobre ti, y voy a reclamarlos ahora. — Esto promete ser mejor que cualquier sueño. – dijo Zoro poniéndose de pie... Advertencia, yaoi, lemmon-lemmon, ZoLu.


**Especificaciones:** Primero que nada, los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, ni lucro con ellos, es sólo un escrito por y para fans.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lemmon. Pareja: Zoro&Luffy

**Nota:** El siguiente relato es algo corto y al grano, este es en realidad el segundo o tercer escrito que me atreví a escribir sobre la pareja, el primero aún no me decido a subirlo. En fin, disfruta tu lectura y cuéntame que opinas.

—X—

«Ð я е α м»

Ni siquiera había planeado esta situación y sin embargo se estaba desenvolviendo a la perfección. No podía sentirse más cómodo y satisfecho con las cosas que estaban pasando.

Tenía a Luffy sentado sobre su regazo, ambos vistiendo únicamente el pantalón, cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano del chico recorrerle con una increíble calma su pecho, delineando desde su cicatriz hasta sus abdominales, se le hacía hasta cierto punto curiosa aquella actitud, ya que después de todo no era la primera vez que le veía sin camisa, aunque sí era la primera ocasión que le tocaba así.

Aprovechando la posición bajó sus manos por la espalda del capitán hasta tomarle fuerte el trasero, obligando con ello a que se acercara aún más, creando así una deliciosa fricción en sus entrepiernas, las cuales estaban más que despiertas ante las insinuantes caricias.

— Me gustan tus abdominales. – esta vez fue Luffy quien se movió, bajando su rostro hasta besar el cuello del peliverde, regalando pequeñas mordidas que fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la clavícula, en la cual propinó una mordida que sin duda dejaría una gran marca roja.

— Me encanta tu elasticidad… - confesó sonriendo morboso, recibiendo como respuesta una enorme sonrisa por parte de Luffy.

Zoro dio un fuerte apretón al trasero ajeno y una vez más comenzó a frotarse contra este, ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir aquello, el capitán permanecía aferrado con ambas manos al cuello del otro, quien estaba sentado recargado contra la pared.

En pocos segundos fue necesario sentir más piel ante su tacto, por lo que se desvistieron completamente volviendo a la posición inicial, Zoro sentado y Luffy rodeándole la cintura mientras un leve movimiento de su cadera hacía jadear a ambos.

— Estoy listo. – afirmó el capitán al tiempo en que elevaba un poco la cadera, siendo acomodado por el otro, empezando a bajar lentamente después de ello. No pudo evitar apretar los ojos ante el placer mezclado con cierta incomodidad que sentía en esos instantes, no había dolor puesto que su cuerpo era muy adaptable.

Una vez estuvo completamente adentro, con ambas manos tomó la cadera del chico y comenzó a subirle un poco para bajarlo con fuerza, logrando así una completa y satisfactoria penetración, no podía abrir los ojos ante esa cantidad de sensaciones placenteras que le embargaban, se estaba dejando entregar únicamente a ellas.

Luffy aumentó el ritmo sintiéndose extasiado, después con su mano izquierda tomó a su compañero del cabello y le jaló sin cuidado para poder verle el rostro, éste hizo una mueca ante dicha acción y abrió sus ojos con renuencia.

— ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al tiempo en que tomaba con una de sus manos el hasta ahora olvidado miembro de su capitán, rodeándolo y comenzando con un sube y baja al tiempo en que también aumentaban las embestidas, todo en conjunto les estaba llevando al clímax.

Los movimientos cada vez eran más rudos, causándole con ello placer a ambos chicos, después de todo eran bastante resistentes al dolor, aunque no por ello significaba que no lo sintieran, digamos que sólo tenían un nivel más alto de tolerancia.

Pronto llegaron juntos al orgasmo, el cual dejó en sus cuerpos un delicioso cosquilleo y una enorme sonrisa en ambos. Zoro llevó una mano al rostro de Luffy, atrayéndole para besarle, abriéndose paso con la lengua para recorrerle, sintiendo como le era correspondido el movimiento.

— Me gustas demasiado, capitán. – afirmó Zoro evitando revelar en otras palabras lo que en verdad sentía por él.

— También te quiero, Zoro. – el peliverde cerró sus ojos y sonrió satisfecho. — Zoro, ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó. — ¿Zoro?, ¡Zoro!

— ¿Qué sucede, por qué gritas así? – indagó el aludido incorporándose un poco ya que al parecer se había ido de lado hasta caer al suelo.

— Me preocupé al venir aquí y ver cómo te desplomabas. –

— Al venir aquí y ver… - por un momento no comprendió la situación, Luffy estaba parado justo enfrente, y él en su clásica posición abrazando sus katanas, ¡Ambos completamente vestidos! - ¿Fue un sueño? – murmuró levantándose de inmediato, sintiendo correr por su entrepierna un líquido espeso. - ¡Que rayos! – mencionó poniendo su mano en su frente cubriéndose los ojos. Incluso su miembro aún estaba un poco despierto.

— ¿Un mal sueño? – preguntó Luffy aún parado cual estatua frente a su nakama.

— Se podría decir que no fue tan malo. – contestó mientras sonreía de lado.

— Entonces puedo saber… ¿Qué es lo que sueña Zoro? – cuestionó acomodándose con una mano su sombrero de paja.

— Emm.. pues, verás… ammm… Luffy. – después de todos aquellos sonidos que terminaron con Zoro rascándose con una mano la cabeza y sin decir nada en concreto.

Sintió el cuerpo de su capitán rodearle con ambas piernas la cintura, después vio como estiraba los brazos hasta llegar al lugar del vigía, arrojándoles hasta ahí donde ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando Luffy sobre él, por un momento cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe de la caída y después los abrió grandes cuando el otro comenzó a frotar su cadera a la suya.

— ¿Qué..?

La pregunta quedó incompleta pues los labios de Luffy atraparon los de Zoro, quien se dejó hacer y correspondió a la acción tomándole con una mano el rostro para abrir aquella cavidad y recorrerla completa con su lengua.

— Luffy por qué…

— Porque me gustas mucho... Y sé que yo también a ti, lo dijiste mientras dormías, además repetiste varias veces mi nombre. Incluso puedo notar que aún estabas preparado… - dijo refiriéndose a la nuevamente creciente excitación de Zoro.

— Mas que gustarme, te quiero, te deseo, me excitas, eres la razón de que todo el día desee estar durmiendo para cumplir mis más oscuros deseos soñando contigo. – la confesión de Zoro logro que Luffy sonriera.

— No es necesario soñar si aquí estoy todo el tiempo a tu alrededor. –Luffy tomó los aretes de Zoro y los jaló para atraerle. – Como tu capitán tengo derechos sobre ti, y voy a reclamarlos ahora.

— Esto promete ser mejor que cualquier sueño. – dijo Zoro poniéndose de pie, aún sintiendo las piernas de Luffy rodearle la cintura mientras los brazos le envolvían el cuello. Golpeo el cuerpo de su capitán contra el mástil comenzando a besarle.

Con impaciencia desabotonó la prenda roja que siempre usaba Luffy, llevando dentro sus manos una vez cumplido su cometido, palpando cada delicado músculo. El pelinegro bajó sus piernas quedando completamente recargado al mástil, llevó sus manos a los costados de Zoro tocándole mientras retiraba la camisa y la faja verde también.

— Me gusta tu cuerpo. – confesó Luffy haciendo sonreír al otro.

Después de quedar completamente desnudos, Zoro giró el cuerpo de Luffy tomándole de la cadera para comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza mientras le jalaba del cabello para que elevara un poco la cabeza y así poder verle el rostro. Tenía los ojos apretados ante cada embestida.

Luffy estiró un poco sus brazos para tomar el trasero del otro, que parado tras él le embestía con fuerza, provocándole a ambos un placer increíble.

— Así quería tenerte mi capitán. – confesó mientras le hablaba cerca del oído, comenzando a jugar con éste, introduciéndole la lengua hasta lograr que el otro se erizara de pies a cabeza.

Una de las manos de Zoro permanecía sobre el mástil para recargarse, mientras la otra la estiró hasta tomar el miembro de Luffy, el cual comenzó a masturbar al mismo compás de sus embestidas.

Luego de un vaivén que aumentaba de ritmo con cada segundo, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Zoro sintió que Luffy se iba a caer, por lo que le tomó con fuerza de la cintura, pegando su pecho contra la espalda del menor, quien se giró para abrazarle por la cintura con ambas piernas.

— Realmente ya no te dejaré dormir. – dijo Luffy mientras sonreía con fuerza.

— Tú mandas, capitán. – ante aquellas palabras, Zoro comenzó a besarle como si deseara marcar aquellos labios con los propios.

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"_Si es bueno vivir, todavía es mejor soñar, y lo mejor de todo, despertar."  
__«__Antonio Machado__»_

—x—

Bien, como pudieron darse cuenta, no es que me haya quebrado la cabeza pensando en una intrincada trama, sólo escribí lo que mi amiga y yo teníamos ganas de leer, no me culpen, si leyeron y les gustó, son tan culpables como nosotras.

_.:De antemano gracias por leer y también por tu comentario:._


End file.
